


Второй шанс

by WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), Мей Подколодный (meipodk)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M, ангст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meipodk/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B5%D0%B9%20%D0%9F%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9
Summary: Кроули и правда стал змеёй. Надолго. Может быть, навсегда.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020: мини R - NC-21





	Второй шанс

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение текста [«С-с-с»](https://fk-2019.diary.ru/p218287825.htm); разрешение от автора получено

Первые дни оказываются самыми сложными.

— Кроули, слезай оттуда, — тихо уговаривает Азирафель, до ломоты в шее задрав голову. Кончик чёрного блестящего хвоста свешивается с края самого высокого шкафа. — Они ушли, тебя никто не тронет.

— С-с-с, — отвечает Кроули. От этого звука у Азирафеля всё внутри переворачивается.

Он вынужден продать книги. Всего несколько, не самые ценные, только те, что были не в единственном экземпляре, но даже это больнее некуда. Почти всю заднюю комнату занимает огромный террариум. Продавец яро обещает, что «вашему питону там будет хорошо».

Кроули не будет хорошо, думает Азирафель. Кроули всегда любил свободу, но сейчас он может натворить глупостей, он ведь не в себе…

Азирафель прикусывает щёку изнутри и плотно зажмуривается.

«Сейчас».

А что ещё, в сущности, он должен думать?

Как только земная оболочка Гавриила истаивает, на её месте старый паркет прожигают золотые письмена. Азирафель без труда узнаёт почерк: Михаил, кто же ещё. Сухо и педантично сообщает, что Небеса отказываются от всех претензий к нему, что теперь он в бессрочном отпуске, но может вернуться на службу, когда пожелает. Есть даже строчка с извинениями «за самоуправство».

Раньше Азирафель порадовался бы. Отправился куда-нибудь путешествовать — безо всяких заданий, просто так. Он попробовал бы каждое новое блюдо, придуманное людьми. Купил бы, в конце концов, домик где-нибудь на побережье…

Вот только все эти планы, как ни крути, включают Кроули. Включали.

Прохладная чешуя немного цепляется за одежду. Змей устраивает голову на его плече и бережно касается языком щеки.

Азирафелю хочется выть — и не хочется верить, что теперь так будет всегда, что Кроули никогда больше с ним не поговорит.

На пятый день он откупоривает бутылку вина, припрятанную для особого случая, наливает бокал, второй оставляя пустым, и мрачно пьёт, разглядывая блики на стекле. Кроули с любопытством обвивает его руку, суёт нос в вино.

— Тебе нельзя, Кроули, — надтреснуто говорит Азирафель.

Змей не слушается и пробует то, что может оказаться для него ядовитым.

— Нельзя, Кроули! — рявкает Азирафель. Что-то внутри ломается, как хрупкий лёд в заморозки, он дышит тяжело, загнанно. Кроули быстро прячется за кресло, выглядывает оттуда будто обиженно.

Щекам становится горячо. Азирафель не сразу понимает, что это слёзы.

Кроули возвращается к нему. Он всегда возвращается, хотя Азирафель много раз был жесток.

— Прости, — тихо говорит он и целует Кроули в нос. Истаивает последняя надежда: сказки людей о поцелуях и их последствиях оказываются всего лишь выдумкой. — Прости, дорогой, я не должен был срываться.

Даже в таком виде Кроули восхитителен. Покупатели с любопытством и страхом разглядывают его, нежащегося под лампой в террариуме. Азирафель терпеливо объясняет всем и каждому, что потрогать змею нельзя, что у него скоро линька, что он ядовитый, он выдумывает новые причины раз за разом, а ночами долго лежит без сна в холодных плотных кольцах.

Наконец отчаяние отступает. У Азирафеля появляются силы: он часами листает древние фолианты, пытаясь найти хоть какую-нибудь подсказку. Пишет Анафеме длинное письмо, потом спохватывается и просто звонит.

— Прости, Азирафель, — с сожалением говорит она, — ничем не могу помочь.

— Ничего, дорогая, — его лицо в отражении полированного шкафа похоже на гримасу. — Мы со всем разберёмся.

Он берёт билеты на ближайший поезд и несколько часов уговаривает Кроули залезть в большую кожаную сумку.

Адам долго ходит вокруг Кроули, сосредоточенно хмурясь. Бормочет что-то себе под нос.

— Извините, а почему вы сказали, что он не в себе? — он наконец поднимает голову, пристально глядя на Азирафеля. Мальчик-рентген. Под его взглядом как-то неуютно.

— Он мне не отвечает. И, кажется, не понимает, что ему говорят…

Адам хмыкает.

— Да нет же. Он тут и тут, — он невоспитанно показывает пальцем сначала на голову Кроули, а потом куда-то пониже. — Значит, в себе, правильно?

— Должно быть, так, — Азирафель слабо улыбается. Кроули с интересом следит за сонно подёргивающим задней лапкой Цербером. — Спасибо, Адам.

Антихрист пожимает плечами и улыбается.

— Всё будет хорошо, — уверенно говорит он.

Хотел бы Азирафель в это верить.

Они возвращаются в магазин. Дни, недели, месяцы — Кроули не меняется. Однажды его чешуя мутнеет, глаза подёргиваются белёсой пеленой, Азирафель едва не развоплощается, но это просто линька. Просто отходит кожа, просто Кроули становится длиннее на дюйм.

Днём Азирафель улыбается покупателям. Ночью — обхватывает гибкого мощного змея, плачет в свежую чешую.

— Пожалуйста, — говорит он в небо. — Прошу, услышь. Верни его.

Небо в ответ лишь насмехается, посылая проливные дожди. Лондон утопает, ливнёвка не справляется.

Кроули сворачивается в клубок и недовольно шипит, отказываясь есть. Азирафель только вздыхает и выпускает невероятно удачливую крысу обратно на помойку.

Месяцы. Годы. Новые модели телефонов, которым Кроули наверняка обрадовался бы; новые имена на изменчивом музыкальном пантеоне.

С каждым днём Азирафель чувствует, как истаивает призрачная надежда.

— Сегодня, — тихо говорит он, поглаживая прохладные чешуйки, — приходил мистер Мур. Помнишь, я рассказывал…

Он говорит о покупателях. О том, как меняется город и мир — будто бы незаметно, но ощутимо.

— С-с-с, — лениво отвечает Кроули.

Однажды ночью его тело подёргивается рябью, и Азирафель замирает, напрочь забыв о книге, но ему, вероятно, лишь кажется.

Адам поступает в колледж. Заканчивает его. Является как-то в магазин, белозубо улыбается, а потом видит Кроули на плечах Азирафеля.

— О, — его улыбка тускнеет, выцветает, — я думал, он уже вернулся.

Азирафель болезненно растягивает губы, чувствуя, как лопается сухая кожа. Кроули ласково шипит ему в ухо.

— Кроули, — он перестал считать, сколько раз молил вот так, стоя на коленях, — Кроули, вернись.

— С-с-с, — говорит Кроули. Азирафелю кажется, что змей — Змий — улыбается.

Однажды ему звонит Пеппер. Дребезжит в трубку — поразительно, Азирафель и забыл, что Эти — смертные.

— Адам умер, — коротко говорит она. — Вы будете?

— Будем, — отзывается Азирафель.

Адам — старый, очень старый — лежит в чёрном скромном гробу с удивительно мирным лицом, Пеппер сжимает его руку своей, покрытой морщинами, и беззвучно плачет.

Азирафелю стыдно. Он мысленно просит Кроули не высовываться и осторожно кладёт ещё одну белоснежную розу в гору других.

— Мы пережили Антихриста, — пьяно говорит он вечером. — Представляешь?

И Христа. И Инквизицию. И бесчисленные войны.

Азирафель сомневается, что его бессмертная сущность в конечном итоге переживёт такого Кроули.

Змеи — он знает, прочитал всё, что можно было — не вечны.

Однажды Кроули заползает к нему под одеяло, вытягивается и замирает. Жёлтые глаза тускнеют, и Азирафель хочет обратно меч, хочет устроить свой собственный Армагеддон, ему не нужна ядерная война, его болью можно затопить весь мир…

Он слышит хруст.

Змеиное тело содрогается, разламывается, Азирафель вскакивает, не зная, что делать.

Вначале появляются руки, покрытые непонятного вида слизью. Затем ноги, туловище, голова — Кроули выворачивает наизнанку, и Азирафель, кажется, видит в зеленоватой луже гибкий крысиный хвост.

— Блядь, — первым делом говорит Кроули, весь в крови и, похоже, змеиных внутренностях, — блядь, ну и мерзость…

Он высовывает язык — розовый, наверняка тёплый, скашивает глаза. Ощупывает живот, пах. Озадаченно хмыкает.

— Ого, — растерянно говорит Кроули и наконец поднимает взгляд. Его глаза — тёпло-карие, совсем не змеиные. — Ангел, что я пропустил?

— Около сотни лет, — Азирафель слышит свой голос будто со стороны.

— Крысы, серьёзно? — Кроули — настоящий Кроули, живой Кроули, его Кроули — брезгливо тычет узловатым пальцем в лужу. — Я смотрю, ты решил меня измучить…

Он осекается, выдыхает шумно: Азирафель, в конце концов, довольно тяжёлый.

— Ангел, — осторожно тянет Кроули, — ну ты чего?..

— Ты, — Азирафель и не пытается сдержать слёзы, с силой прижимает его к себе, — ты…

— Я, — соглашается Кроули. — Так что случилось?

Азирафель громко, захлёбываясь, смеётся. Он пытается рассказать обо всём сразу, но сбивается, мямлит, Кроули поглаживает его по спине, и Азирафель не выдерживает, выпускает крылья. И все глаза, пытаясь запомнить, за-пе-чат-леть.

Кроули ахает, распластывается под ним, отвечает на поцелуи. Азирафель небрежно и — господи, откуда взялось только — властно стряхивает с его плеча то, что раньше, видно, было лёгким. Или сердцем.

Азирафелю плевать.

Он целует, он берёт, он отдаёт, он делает всё, что может, лишь бы Кроули понял, насколько он дорог, насколько нужен.

Кроули отдаётся охотно, не обращая внимания на лужу рвоты справа. Вскрикивает, зажимает рот рукой — Азирафель бережно отводит её, прижимает к выщербленному полу.

Азирафель всем собой смотрит. Кроули шипит как человек, не как змей. И выгибается, болезненно выстанывая, толкаясь в него, стискивая пальцами бёдра.

— Ангел, — просит он, и Азирафель не может не подчиниться. Он раскачивается, гладит любимое — любимое, любимое, любимое — лицо кончиками маховых перьев, сжимается, надеясь, что этого хватит.

Кроули выплёскивается внутрь, скулит жалобно, жмурится. Азирафелю хватает пары толчков, всего три, может, четыре движения ладонью по члену — и всё, он почти падает на Кроули, закрывает их обоих крыльями. Пожалуйста, пусть этой защиты хватит.

— Покажи свои, — почти бессильно просит он. Кроули смущённо прикрывает глаза.

Белые.

Его крылья — ангельски-белые.

— Это как?.. — Кроули озадаченно наклоняет голову.

— Второй шанс, — говорит Азирафель и громко всхлипывает.


End file.
